Yu-Gi-Oh! G-Xros (REWRITE)
by AnimeEmperor
Summary: It's bine about 10 years since Jaden and his friends graduated from Duel Academy. Now a young duelist applies to Duel Academy with never before seen cards and never before seen summons, and he's bringing with him a whole pack of new adventures. Ounce the world meets Yujo Tagaini, nothing will ever be the same. (REWRITTEN VERSION)
1. Chapter 1

Turn 1: The New King of Summoning

Running down the street walk like his life depended on it was a boy with blue eyes and white hair with streaks of yellow that spiked out to the back and the sides of his head. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a white jacket. On his left arm was what looked like the base of a white duel disk. Around his neck was a necklace with a hexagon on it. It had six orbs of yellow, purple, green, red, blue, and orange at each of the corners and a white one at the center. The name of this boy was Yujo Tagaini, 16 years old.

"Ok, I got my team, I got my gear, and I've got about fifteen minutes till the exams start. Oh well, since I'm not a student yet, they can't through me in detention yet."

(In the Exam Building)

"Once again, all Duel Academy entries who have already passed their duel entrance exams, please proceed to registration," said a voice over the speakers. "For those who have failed, better luck next year."

(Outside)

"Well ladies, that's it," said a man at the table. "Mark all the no shows, no shows."

"WAIT!" They stopped moving and turned to see Yujo stop in front of them gasping for air. "You guys can count Yujo Tagaini as present."

(Inside)

In the bleachers, a boy about Yujo's age with yellow eyes and green hair was watching the duel going on and was surprised to see Yujo appear right next to him out of nowhere.

"Wow. Look at 'em go!" Yujo laughed.

In one corner was a boy about Yujo's age and with red hair and emerald eyes. He had 3200 LP and Slate Warrior (L4/A,1900) on his field with two facedowns. The Proctor had 1500 LP and on his field were Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (L4/D,2200) and Big Shield Gardna (L4/D,2600).

"Alright, new guy," said the Procter, "multiple choice: you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A: through in the towel? B: beg for mercy? Or C: run home to mommy?"

"I choose D: none of the above. I play the Trap, **Ring of Destruction**!"

"Say what?!"

"Sorry pal, but know we're both taking damage equal to Slate Warrior's ATK! Or at least you will. I'm play the Spell, **Ring of Defense**! Now I won't be taking any damage!"

The Ring of Destruction appeared around Slate Warrior and destroyed it. The explosion engulfed the Procter and the rest of his Life Points while the Ring of Defense protected the green haired boy from it.

"Clever move, red head. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thanks, man."

"Wow. That guy's pretty good, don't ya think, Hawk?" said a boy in glasses wherein a blue coat to a 16-year-old guy with brown hair that spiked back and black eyes.

"Rumer has it he lives by the knight's code of chivalry," said another one with black hair covering his eyes.

"He's a punk," said Hawk. "We went to Duel Prep School for 3 years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting yet. But they'll learn. The hard way."

"Wow. That guy destroyed 'em," said Yujo.

"Yeah," said the boy with green hair. "Kent Hariken. He's got some serious skill and rumor says that his family lives by the knight's code of chivalry but just barely passed the written exams."

"Wow. Same here."

"Ditto. My name's Chip by the way. Nice to meet you. I've got a little problem with test anxiety. I don't have a clue how I won my match."

"So, you're in. Awesome! I'll be next ounce I win mine."

"Wait, you haven't gone yet."

"Na, just got here."

"Then you might be in trouble. I think was supposed to be the last one."

"HUH?!"

In the bleachers were some of the teachers from the Academy were sitting was a tall older man in blue and long bleached blond hair tied in a ponytail and a younger woman with long blond hair also wearing blue. A man in a tux walked up to the blond man as they were getting up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the man in the tux, "but one last applicant has appeared to take his exams, Dr. Crowler."

"Then tell the truant that they'll just have to come back next year."

"Oh, come one, Crowler," said the women. "We've got time for one more. Let's give the kid a shot. They were just a little late is all."

"Late is rude!" Crowler would have continued if his phone hadn't begun to wring. "Hello…? Ah, Chancellor Sheppard…Huh? Special student…? One moment. This truant, by any chance, does he have blue eyes and white and silver hair?"

"That's the one," said the man in the tux.

"Yes, he's here…What? But why…Yes…Yes, very well sir. Farewell. Apparently, Chancellor Sheppard wants me to duel this boy personally for these exams."

"What? Why would he ask that?" asked the blond young women next to him.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Alexis. He says that we'll find his deck to be most interesting."

In the bleachers, Kent took a seat in front of Chip and Yujo.

"Awesome duel, Kent," said Yujo. "Though I can't say the idea of destroying your own monster like that sits well with me."

"Yeah, not with me either. Normally I use it one my opponent's monsters, but desperate times."

"Yujo Tagaini, please report to Exam Field 4."

"Game time. Wish me luck you two."

"He seems pretty confident," said Chip as Yujo walked off. "I wonder how good he is."

"For his sake, it better be pretty good," said Kent. "Look who he's dueling."

As Yujo entered the duel field, he looked across to see Crowler.

"Alright, test time. So, son, your name?"

"Yujo. Yujo Tagaini."

"Well, Yujo Tagaini, I'm Dr. Crowler. One of the top teachers here at Duel Academy."

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Duel vest, on," said Crowler as he activated his duel vest. Crowler stared in surprise at the site of Yujo's duel disk. (It was a white duel disk from ARC-V with a yellow hologram.) "That's a rather interesting duel disk you have there."

"Thanks. It's pretty popular where I'm from. Alright, teach. Game time!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"Here goes," said Yujo as he drew his card. "First off, I think I'll place the Scale 2 **Dragodies, the Empowered Warrior** in the Pendulum Zone!"

"The what?" asked Crowler.

He was answered as Yujo set his card on his duel disk. A pillar of light appeared on his right. Floating up high in it was a cross warrior in white dragon armor with a black right arm and black right dragon wing. Under it was a glowing 2.

"Guess Sheppard wasn't kidding when he said this kid's deck was interesting," said Alexis.

"What is this? What are those numbers."

"That's his Pendulum Scales. But I'll get to that later. For now, I summon my trusty partner. The shining dragon king that leads his people through depression, **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950)!" On Yujo's field was a king with white and gold dragon armor. Wearing a white dragon mask with red horns that let his long blond hair flow. With shield and sword in hand, he also had gold dragon wings and tail. "Well that's all for now. Your move teach."

"Yes, very impressive," said Crowler as he drew his card. _Alright, Yujo. Sheppard wanted me to duel you with my own personal deck, and I'm beginning to see why. However, you still have to win to get into Duel Academy, so for your sake I hope your dueling skills can match your odd deck._ "Alright, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to summon the monster, **The Trojan Horse** (L4/A,1600). Next, I'll play the Spell Card, **Double Summon**!"

"Oh boy," said Kent.

"What is it?" asked Chip.

"Double Summon lets him Normal Summon again this turn. And that horses effect is gonna make that dangerous."

"A combo like that couldn't be in one of the test decks," said Obelisk Goon 1. "Crowler must be using his own."

"Then this is over," said Obelisk Goon 2. "No new student can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

"Yeah, it's impossible. Don't ya think, Hawk?"

"Yeah, what do you think Hawk?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy seeing Crowler mop the floor with our white-haired friend down there," said Hawk. "I only wish he treated every other second rate duelists that applied to this academy the same way."

"What a jerk," said a 16 year old girl in the stands with sapphire eyes and wavy blue hair that reached the small of her back. "He's bullying some amateur with his best cards."

"Ready for your next lesson?" asked Crowler.

"Heck yeah! I can't remember the last time learning in action was this much fun!"

That puzzled Crowler. _That's odd. This kid seems strangely familiar._ "Thanks to my Horse's special effect, when sacrificing monsters to summon a Level 7 or higher EARTH monster, it counts as two sacrifices. So, I'll sacrifice him to summon **Ancient Gear Golem** (L8/A,3000)!" Everyone stared in amazement as the mechanical golem of old metal and gears appeared.

"There it is!" said the girl with blue said. "Crowler's legendary rare card! And something tells me we're about to find out what makes it so legendary."

"Now now," said Crowler, "I hope you're not too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem."

"You kidding?! This rocks! Thanks, teach!"

Everyone gasped in amazement at Yujo.

"Either Yujo's brave or he's nuts!" said Chip.

"Guess which one I vote for?" said Kent.

"He's staring that thing down without a care in the world," said the blue haired girl. "At least he's showing some backbone. Though I don't think there'll be much left to show after this."

Crowler laughed before making his move. "Golem attack! Mechanized Malay!" Golem through its fist at Master Pendulum.

"You fell right into it!" said Yujo.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know? You can't get to the king without facing his worriers first. You ready, Dragondies?!"

" _Ready when you are,_ " replied Dragondies, which no one else could hear.

"Then I activate your Pendulum ability!"

"What? Pendulum ability?"

"Master Pendulum and Dragondies are both Pendulum monsters. There are Normal Pendulum monsters, like Master Pendulum, who only have there Pendulum ability. Then there are Effect Pendulum monsters, like Dragondies, who have both their monster and Pendulum ability. One only activates when it's on the field, the other activates when it's in the Pendulum Zone. And thanks to Dragondies' Pendulum ability, I only have to discard a card, and your Golem's ATK and DEF are cut in half!"

"WAIT! TIME OUT!"

"Do your thing, Dragondies!"

" _You won't get past that easily!_ " said Dragondies as he slashed horizontally with his right arm, sending a white blade of light that greatly weekend Ancient Gear Golem (L8/A,3000-1500).

"MY GOLEM!"

"Get him, Pendulum!"

" _With pleasure!_ " said Pendulum as he flew towards the mechanical giant. " _Dragon King Blade!_ " Master used his sword and cut right through the Golem, destroying it.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" shouted Crowler.

" _Thank you, Dragondie._ "

" _Don't mention it._ "

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Crowler: 3550**

"Wow! Yujo took that thing down like it was nothing," said Chip.

"No joke," said Kent. "I'm impressed."

"So teach, what now?" asked Yujo.

"Well for now, I'll just place a facedown," said Crowler as he ended his turn.

"My draw then. Alright, Master! Attack him directly with Dragon King Blade!"

" _It will be my pleasure!_ " Master flew towards Crowler and slashed at him.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Crowler: 1500**

"Just a moment. I play my Trap! **Damage Condenser**! Now by discarding one card, I can summon a monster who's ATK are less than or equal to the damage I just took. In other words, the more hurt you deal, the more pain you feel."

"Sweat. So, who is it?"

"This little guy. My **Green Gadget** (L4/A,1400)!" Everyone was a little surprised to see the Vice Chancellor summon something so childish looking.

" _Well that was unexpected,_ " said Dragodies.

"And thanks to his ability, he lets me add Red Gadget from my deck to my hand."

" _He's planning something,_ " said Master.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Yujo with a smile. "Well then, if there's nothing else, I'll end my turn with a facedown. Alright, Doc. Let's see what you got cooking. Gotta say, I'm eager to see."

Crowler chuckled before drawing. "I don't think you'll be disappointed. He goes. Ow, this could help. I play the Spell, **Card of Sanctity**!"

"Awesome! One of my favorites!"

"I take it you know what it does then?"

"Yup. We both draw till we're holding six." Crowler drew four while Yujo drew three.

"Now then, I think I'll activate the Spell card, **Quick Summon**! This lets me summon an extra monster. And I choose **Red Gadget** (L4/A,1300)!" The red machine appeared beside his green friend. "Now that he's summoned, I can add Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand. Of course, he won't be needed right now, because I'm sacrificing my two gadgets in order to summon **Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon** (L8/A,3000)!"

Everyone gasped in amazement at the giant dragon made of old metal and gears.

"And this beast gains additional abilities since it was Green Gadget and Red Gadget that I sacrificed to summon him." The Two gadgets appeared and latched into the two side slots around around the dragons neck. "Now, thanks to Green Gadget, he gains the ability to deal piercing damage. And thanks to Red Gadget, whenever he inflicts battle damage upon you, you lose 400 Life Points."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. But that's not all. I activate the Spell, **Tribute to The Doomed**! Now by discarding a card, you Master Pendulum is destroyed!" Mummy bandages shot out of the Spell and incased Master in a caccoon before he was destroyed.

"No! Master!"

"Oh no," said Chip. "This is bad."

"You say that like it's not obvious," said Kent.

"Gadjitron Dragon, attack! Mechanized Mayhem!" The dragon shot a barrage of fire balls from its mouth at Yujo.

 **Yujo: 1000**

 **Crowler: 1600**

"And don't forget, you now also lose another 400 Life Points."

 **Yujo: 600**

 **Crowler: 1600**

"That didn't look fun," said the girl with blue hair.

It appeared to Crowler that Yujo was crying as his hair covered his eyes.

"Oh come now, don't feel bad. This is the top dueling school in the country. Some people just aren't…cut…out…for…" He then realized that Yujo wasn't crying but laughing.

"Oh man. If everyday is like this at Duel Academy, then I really wanna go now. You really know your stuff, teach."

This made Crowler's eyes widen. _His attitude...So that's why the Chancellor wanted me to duel him. This Yujo character, he's just like..._ him _._

 _He's bine acting just like_ him _since he came in here,_ thought Alexis with wide eyes.

"My go. Alright. I think it's about time to rap this up."

"And how do you plan to do that, pray tell?" asked Crowler.

"Just watch. First I'll play my facedown Trap, **Pendulum Reborn**! With this, I can bring back **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950)!" From a blue shining portal, Master returned to the field.

" _Thank you, Yujo._ "

"Don't mention it, buddy. Now then, I think I'll summon Master's brother. The dark dragon sorcerer that lends his power to his brother, **Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord** (L4/A,1950)!" Appearing next to Master was someone who could pass for his counterpart. He wore black dragon armor and had long silver hair. He held a black dragon sorcerer staph and had black dragon wings and tail.

" _Lector, you made it._ "

" _You kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world._ "

"Now that that's done, I'll play the Spell, **Natural Tune**! This cards lets me turn Master into a Tuner monster." Master was then surrounded by a white glow.

"A what now?" everyone in the stands asked.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Crowler.

"A Tuner monster is what you use to summon a Synchro monster."

"A what?"

"Just watch. I tune my Level 4 Master with my Level 4 Vector!"

" _Let's go, Vector!_ " Master roared before his body began to glow and turn into four little orbs of light. The orbs burst into four green rings.

" _Right behind ya, Master!_ " The four rings surrounded Vector in a straight line. As they descended upon him, Vector's body became nothing but a translucent shape of himself with an orange glowing outline with four orbs glowing in his body.

"Now, watch as the dragon brothers of light and darkness come together to bring forth a being with true mastery over dragon fire!" Yujo chanted as the two orbs realigned themselves in a perfectly straight line as a pillar of flowing light passed through the rings and covered the entire area with its shine. "I Synchro Summon **Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer** (L8/A,2850)!"

Emerging from the light came Master in new red armor, red sword and shield, and red dragon wings and tail.

" _I have returned with new power!_ "

"Oh my!" gasped Crowler. "Care to explain what just happened?"

"It's simple. To summon a Synchro monster, you need to send one Tuner monster and one or more non-Tuner monsters from your field to the graveyard in order to call out a Synchro monster from the Extra deck whose Level equals the combined Levels of the sent monsters. I just had to use my Level 4 Master Tuner monster and Level 4 Vector to Synchro Summon the Level 8 Ignister."

"Well, impressive he may be. But your dragon's still not strong enough to defeat mine."

"That'll change ounce I give him the Equip Spell, **Dragon Treasure**!"

"AWWW!"

"Oh yeah! Now my dragon's gonna gain an extra 300 ATK and DEF point boost!" A green dragon gem appeared in the center of Ignister's shield, increasing his power (L8/A,2850-3150). "There's more, you know. You haven't forgotten about Dragondies, have you?" Yujo asked as he discarded a card.

"Uh oh."

" _Well here's a reminder!_ " said Dragondies as he sent a blade of light to weaken Gadjiltron Dragon (ATK,3000-1500).

"This is bad."

"Now, Ignister! Attack Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and win this duel for us with Inferno Dragon King Blade!"

" _With a blade of fire, I end this!_ " Ignister's blade caught fire and he used it to slash through the mechanical dragon like butter, wiping out the rest of Crowler's Life Points.

 **Yugo: 600**

 **Crowler: 0**

The crowd cheered as the unexpected victory.

"That's that," said Yujo as his monsters disappeared. "Guess I pass, huh teach?"

Hawk stared in total shock. "It must be dumb luck. No way Crowler could lose to some flunky."

"Wow. That guys got a future here," said the girl with blue hair.

Alexis smiled down at the field. _Guess things won't be so boring this year. Huh, Jaden?_

Crowler smiled over at Yujo. _I have a feeling that kid's gonna make things a little interesting around here._

"Alright Yujo!" cheered Chip.

"Nice," said Kent. "I could use some competition."

Yujo just stood there smiling at the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Turn 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

The new students were flying over the waters in a helicopter as they went to Duel Academy.

"Attention, new Duel Academy students," said the piolet, "if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home. Now now, I know you're acceded but don't shout. Quite a sight, eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop, Academy Island."

After the intro video at the academy, everyone got into their respected dorm uniforms. Yujo and Chip were red while Kent was yellow. Chip didn't find the Slifer Red dorm to be very livable but Yujo seemed to like it. After settling down, Chip found himself chasing after Yujo into the school.

"Wait up, Yujo! Where you going?"

"There's some kind of dueling action going on in here. It's in here. I'm positive."

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling?"

"I've bine told I have something like that."

"You sure we should be in here?" asked Chip as he followed Yujo into a big room.

"Wow." Yujo gasped as he looked around to find themselves in a huge arena. "This is a pretty nice dueling arena."

"Yeah, no kidding. It seems completely state of the art. I bet it'll be amazing to duel in a place like this."

"Well let's find out, shall we?"

"Do you think we're even aloud?"

"Course we are. We're students so there's no problem, right?"

"Wrong," came a new voice. The two turned to see two Obelisks. One with glasses and one with brown hair that covered his eyes. "This is the Blue Obelisks campus."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcomed here, got that?" brown hair added. "Check out the crest." The two turned to see a crest that looked like the head of Obelisk the Tormentor above the passage way they came from.

"This arena's our turf," said glasses.

"Sorry," said Chip. "We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right Yujo?"

"Na, we don't have as long as one of you agrees to duel me."

"Hey wait," said glasses, "you're that kid."

"Hawk, that applicant that beet Crowler's here. The one with the freaky summoning's. Check it out."

Yujo and Chip turned to see an Obelisk Blue their age with brown hair and black eyes.

"Hey there. Name's Yujo Tagaini. And you?"

"His name's Hawk Nensho," said glasses, "and he was the number 1 duelist back a Duel Prep School. So best make sure you pay the proper respects, got it?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!"

"Well, that's an admirable thing to aim for," said Yujo.

"You're not objecting?" asked Hawk. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Me? Na. I've got a different goal in mind."

"Then why pick up a deck?"

"Let's just say where I'm from, it's pretty important."

"Well, you did beat Crowler, and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

"Thank you."

"Or was it luck? I say we find out."

"Sounds fun to me."

"This sure is a motley crew," said a female voice. They turned to see a girl their age with blue hair.

"Wow," said Chip. "Who is that?"

"Hey, Mia," said Hawk. "Did you come to see me mop the floor with my new friend, Yujo here?"

"As much as I'd love to see you and Yujo duel it out, Hawk, I'm here to remind you about the welcome dinner. You're late."

"Oh yeah. Come boys." With that, Hawk and his two goons took their leave.

"Sorry if Hawk rubbed you the wrong way. Don't' worry, not all Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers."

"Na, it's cool. Those types don't bother me at all."

"Well, just so you know, the Slifer welcome dinner is gonna start soon to."

"Well then, let's move our tales, Chip."

"Hey wait up!"

Yujo and Chip took off running but Yujo stopped for a moment.

"Oh wait. What was your name again?"

"Mia Kozui. And yours?"

"Yujo Tagaini. Letters!" The two began running again.

 **(Later that night, at the Slifer Red Dorm)**

"Man, that was some good food," said Yujo as he sat down. He and Chip were roommates. "That cooking was different from what I'm usually us to. So is this room. Gotta say, I'm liking the change."

"So Yujo, the way you talk about your home. You some foreigner?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Yujo then received a video message on his DPA (I don't know what it's called). Looked at it to see it was from Hawk.

"Hey, Slifer Slacker. Tonight, at midnight, it's on."

"Sweat. Guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all."

Yujo and Chip were soon walking down the dark halls of the Academy.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Yujo," said Chip.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, honor demands you step up."

"Didn't take you for the honor type."

"Well that, and there's just no resisting the fun," Yujo added with a laugh which made Chip sigh as the two walked into the lit Obelisk arena. Hawk and his goons were already there.

"Well, well, well," said Hawk with a smirk, "he shows."

"You're crazy if you thought I would miss this."

The two took their positions on opposite sides of the field.

"Time to see if you beating Crowler was a fluke or a fact."

"I'll be happy to show you that it's a fact. Game time, Hawk!"

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"Alright, slacker," said Hawk as he drew his card, "for my first move, I'll summon **Reborn Zombie** in DEF (L4/D,1600). And I'll also place one card facedown."

"That's a nice start," said Yujo, "but now the fun begins. I draw. And I'll start with **Magical Mallet**. This Spell lets me take as many cards from my hand as I want and shuffle them back into my deck." Yujo took four cards and shuffled them. "And now I get to draw the same number of cards as I drew." Yujo drew his new cards. "Now I summon **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950)." The shining dragon king appeared on the field. "Now attack that zombie with Dragon King Blade!"

Master charged and slashed Reborn Zombie down.

"That'll be all for now."

"My turn then. I'll just summon another **Reborn Zombie** (L4/D,1600) and that's all."

" _He's obviously got something planned,_ " said Master.

"Yeah, you're right. Can't wait to find out what it is. My draw. Alright. I think I'll summon out Master's younger self, **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850)."

Master seemed to dived into two. One was his current self, the other was Luster in different armor, wings and tail.

"You summoned him in a younger form?" asked Hawk.

"That's right. And as it just so happens, Luster's a Tuner monster."

"Tuner?!" asked Hawk."

"That's right. So I tune my Level 4 Luster with my Level 4 Master!" Luster's body glowed and turned into four green rings that surrounded Master, making his body translucent and showing four stars. "Now the dragon kings of present and past shall come together to summon a creature of eternal light!" A light shined over the entire area. "I Synchro Summon **Light End Dragon** (L8/A,2600)!" The light faded to reveal a long white dragon with angel wings.

"Awesome," said Chip.

"I was hoping for you to do something like that," said Hawk.

"Why's that?"

"I activate my facedown! **Switcheroroo** , do your thing!"

"What's that card do?" asked Chip.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." Chip turned to see who it was.

"Mia?"

"Swithceroroo is one nasty Trap. If you and your opponent control the same number of monsters, all monsters on the field switch sides."

"Say what?! Oh no!"

"Come on over, big guy!"

A dark red light appeared over the field that resulted in Reborn Zombie and Light End Dragon switching sides.

"Light End! Now that's something you just don't do, Hawk," said Yujo. "Your gonna pay for that one."

"Oh, will I?" asked Hawk as he drew. "We'll see about that. I summon **Chthonian Soldier** in ATK (L4/A,1200)! Now, Light End Dragon! Demolish that zombie!" Light End Dragon let loose a breath of light and destroyed Reborn Zombie. "Now, Chthonian Soldier! Attack that Slacker directly with Wind Storm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charged at Yujo and slashed him with his sword.

 **Yujo: 2800**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet?" asked Hawk. "Maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur, Slifer slime. I'll end my turn with a facedown. Make your move, slacker." It suddenly seemed to him that Yujo was crying. "Aw, what's wrong, baby? You crying?" He suddenly realized that Yujo wasn't crying, but laughing.

"This is too fun," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"This what I'm talking about. The action, the clash of different dueling styles and decks, it's all so great."

"What the…"

"Here goes," said Yujo as he drew his card. "Perfect! I'm gonna use the Scale 3 **Magical Abductor** and Scale 5 **Lector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Appearing in Yujo's right pillar was a women wearing the clothes of a spellcaster with a 3 under her. Lector appeared in the left pillar with a 5 beneath him.

"Pendulum Scale?" asked Hawk. "What's that?"

"So glad you asked. Here's an awesome fact about Pendulum monsters: when they're destroyed by battle, used as Synchro, Ritual, or Fusion material, or Tributed, instead of going to the graveyard, they're sent to my extra deck face-up instead. And that helps with Pendulum Summoning, which can only be done when I've got two Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zones, like right now. Now, with a Scale of 3 and 5, I'm allowed to summon multiple Level 4 monsters from my hand or that are face-up in my Extra Deck all at the same time!"

"Say what?!" Hawk asked as everyone gasped.

"Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" The pendulum appeared and began to swing between Magical Abductor and Lector as it opened a portal! "Come forth, my comrades! **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850) and **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950)!" The two monsters fell from out of the formed portal.

"So even if they're destroyed, Yujo can just keep on bringing them back," said Chip.

"And if what Yujo said about this summoning is true, then I think it's a lot more dangerous than you'd think," said Mia.

"And I'm not done yet. I activate the Spell, **Monster Reborn**! You know the drill, now I can bring back a monster from either of our graveyards. And since there aren't any in mine, I think I'll take one of your **Reborn Zombies** (L4/A,1000)." The undead being appeared on Yujo's field. "And now Magical Abductor's Pendulum ability activates. Since I just activated a Spell, she gains a Spell Counter." The red gem on Abductor's chest lighted up.

"What do you want my Reborn Zombie for?" asked Hawk.

"This. I tune my Level 4 Luster with your Level 4 Reborn Zombie!" Luster's body glowed and turned into four green rings that surrounded Reborn Zombie, making his body translucent and showing four stars. "Now the dragon king shall gain the power of the undead to summon a creature of eternal darkness!" A light shined over the entire area. "I Synchro Summon **Dark End Dragon** (L8/A,2600)!" The light faded to reveal a pitch dark demonic dragon. It seemed to be glaring quite hard at Hawk.

"Big deal. So you summoned another dragon. They'll both just destroy each other."

"That's where you're wrong. I activate Dark End's special ability! By decreasing his ATK and DEF by 500, I can send one monster on your field to the graveyard (L8/A,2600-2100/D,2100-1600)! Demonic Void!"

The mouth on Dark End's face opened up and sucked in Light End light a black hole.

" _Sister…Forgive me._ "

"Don't worry, Dark End," said Yujo. "She won't be gone for long. Now, Master Pendulum! Attack Chthonian Soldier!"

" _With great pleasure!_ " said Master as he flew over and slashed Chthonian soldier in two.

 **Yujo: 2800**

 **Hawk: 3250**

The soldier's came flying out of the smoke and slashed at Yujo.

 **Yujo: 2050**

 **Hawk: 3250**

" _Yujo!_ " cried Lector.

" _What was that?!_ " gasped Magical Abductor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hawk. "Didn't I mention? When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed in battle, you take the same amount of damage as I do."

"Nice trick. But don't forget, now you're in the line of fire of someone who'd like to have a word with you."

Hawk looked up and saw that Dark End was staring right down at him and he did not look happy.

"Uh oh."

"Dark End! Attack him directly with Shadow Dragon Blaze!"

" _This one's for my sister_!" shouted Dark End as Hawk was bathed in black dragon fire.

 **Yujo: 2050**

 **Hawk: 1150**

"Alright!" cheered Chip.

"Sweat card, Yujo," asked Mia with a smile.

"More like lucky," said Hawk

"Alright, you're up."

"You'll regret that one, Slifer slacker. I activate my facedown! The Trap, **Call of the Haunted**! Rise again, **Chthonian Soldier** (L4/A,1200)! Now I'll sacrifice him to summon **Mefist the Infernal General** (L5/A,1800)! And I'll equip him with the Equip Spell, **Axe of Despair** to increase his ATK by 1000 (L5/A,1800-2800)!" Mefist's double bladed axe turned into the one bladed Axe of Despair.

"Don't forget, another Spell means another Spell Counter for Magical Abductor." The red gem on Abductor's belt light up.

"Big deal. Now, Mefist! Attack that dark dragon with Sorrow Slash!" Mefist charged forward and slashed Dark End, destroying him.

 **Yujo: 1350**

 **Hawk: 1150**

"And since Mefist dealt you damage, one random card in your hand is discarded.

"Awesome moves," said Yujo as he discarded.

"A complement? You're something else, slacker. You know that? Acting all confident like that. But your freaky monsters won't get you out of this mess."

" _I must say,_ " said Master, " _this guy has quite a bit to learn._ "

"Yeah, you've got that right. Hawk doesn't seem to realize just how powerful the bond between me and you guys is."

" _Well then, let's show him_ ," said Bakuhatsu with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Yeah. My draw! Now, swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" The pendulum appeared and began to swing between Magical Abductor and Lector as it opened a portal! "Come forth, my comrade! **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850)!" The dragon worrier fell from out of the formed portal. "Time for a real twist. An Xyz Summon!"

"Say what?" the audience asked.

"A what summon?" asked Hawk.

"Xyz Summon. You do it by overlaying monsters with the same Level to summon an Xyz monster from your Extra Deck who doesn't have a Level but a Rank equal to the overlaid monsters. Watch this. I overlay my Level Master and Luster Pendulum!" The two monsters turned into yellow energy and flew into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Now the dragon kings of present and past will come together to bring forth the dark flaming queen of dragons!" A black-hole-like portal appeared and the two energies flew in. "I Xyz Summon the Rank 4 **Queen Dragun Djinn** (R4/A,2200/O2)!" Out of the portal came a female centaur with blond hair tied in a ponytail and a flaming dragon body instead of a horse body. Flying around her were two purple lights.

"Wow. She's hot," said the goon with glasses.

"Literally," said the one with his eyes covered.

" _I take it you need my ability?_ " asked Dragun Djinn.

"If you'd be so kind," said Yujo.

" _But of course._ "

"Awesome. I activate Dragun Djinn's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or above Dragon from my graveyard with its effect negated and it can't attack this turn. And I choose **Light End Dragon** (L8/A,2600)!"

One of the purple lights flew into the dragon harp Dragun Djinn was holding. She then played it beautifully and Light End reappeared on the field.

" _Thank you, my friend,_ " said Light End.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry about what's coming."

" _Don't be. Now don't hold back._ "

"Wasn't planning to. I play the Spell, **Sacred Serpent's Wake**! Since I've got two different kinds of monsters on my field, in this case, a Synchro and an Xyz, I can target a monster in my graveyard and put it back in my hand. And I choose Luster Pendulum. And with another Spell, Abductor gains another Spell Counter." The red gem on Abductor's staph light up. "And now I activate her Pendulum ability. By removing three Spell Counters, I can add any Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand."

"Any one?!" gasped Hawk.

"Wow, that's sum ability," said Mia.

" _Hear me, friend,_ " said Abductor as her staph glowed red before the lights went out. " _We need your help._ " Yujo added the card he wanted to his hand.

"And now for something really good," said Yujo

Before Yujo could play card though, Mia interrupted when she heard footsteps coming.

"Uh guys? We've got company. It's campus security. If they find us here, we're all seriously busted."

"What?! Busted?!" gasped Chip.

"But why?" asked Yujo as the cards on the field disappeared. "We're all students here."

"The rules say no off-hour arena duels. Hawk knows that, but I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

"Fine then," said Hawk as he took his leave. "We'll settle this another time, slacker."

"Man, one of the things I hate: not being able to finish a duel."

Mia managed to lead Yujo and Chip out without getting caught.

"Thanks a bunch, Mia," said Yujo.

"No problem. I'm just sorry you didn't get to finish you duel with Hawk."

"It's cool. I already know how it would have played out."

"Really? Because from where I was standing, it could've gone either way."

"That would be until I played this." Mia gasped as he showed her Polymerization.

"Polymerization?!" gasped Chip. "You mean you can Fusion Summon to?"

"Yup. Now, I won't spoil the surprise of what it is, but I'll show you the ATK of the monster I was about to summon."

Yujo made sure to cover only the top of the cards so that the two could only see that the Fusion monster had 3200 ATK. Mia gasped and her eyes widened in realization. Yujo would have used the monster to take out Mefist and bring Hawk down to 750 where Queen Dragun Djinn could have easily finished him off.

"See ya," Yujo said with a smile before he took off to his dorm with Chip right behind him.

Mia smiled as she stared at Yujo. _I think this is gonna be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Turn 3: A Duel in Love

All the students were gathered in Alexis' classroom and Mia was answering one of Alexis' questions about the different types of cards.

"Well done, Mia," said Alexis as she finished. "That was perfect."

"Thank you, Ms. Rhodes," said Mia as she took her seat.

"Now, let's see…Chip Yama."

"Uh, yes ma'am?!" Chip gasped.

"Please explain to the class wat a Field Spell is."

"Well uh…A Field Spell is…uh…" Chip would've kept stuttering but Yujo then pulled on his sleeve, getting his attention.

"Relax, Chip. Just breath and calmly thing through this."

Chip nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Field Spells are Spell cards that basically affect the rules of the duel. They could, for example, change the ATK and DEF of monsters based on Type or Attribute."

"Nicely done, Chip," said Alexis.

"Thanks, buddy," said Chip as he sat down.

"No problem."

"Can't believe a Slifer was able to answer like that," said Hawki.

"Now Hawk," said Alexis.

"You know, Hawk," said Yujo, "you really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat Dr. Crowler, who's an Obelisk like you. So, when your making fun of us, you're really only making fun of you Obelisks." That got some Slifers and Ras to laugh, but caused some of the Obelisks to glare at him. Mia, on the other hand, laughed with them.

 _This kid is just more like Jaden every day,_ thought Alexis with a smile.

 **(Later, in the room of an Obelisk at the Girl's Dorm)**

An Obelisk girl with bright red hair tied into a ponytail, writing a letter at her desk.

"I can't believe that Slifer Slacker made a mockery of us Obelisks like that. It'll be that last mistake he makes at this school."

When she was finished, she folded it up and put it in an envelope which she sealed with a kiss.

"There. This'll do it."

 **(Later, after P.E., in the boy's locker room)**

"Man, that felt good," said Yujo with a sigh.

"Says you," said Chip. "I thought I was gonna faint."

"Chip, you really need to hit the gym more often," said Yujo as he pulled out his boots. He noticed a letter fall to the floor. "Hm? What's this?" he picked up the letter and began to read. "Since the moment I first say you, I've bine _in love with you_?"

"Wow, Yujo!" gasped Chip. "You even get love letters?!"

"Meet me tonight at the girl's dorm. With love, _Mia Kozui_?!"

"Mia?! She gave it to you?!"

"I never took her for the type to write love letters."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Chip.

"Well, I've never been one to stand people up, so I guess I'll meet her tonight and talk about it."

 **(Later that night, in the girl's bathhouse)**

Mia was sitting in the tub with two of her friends.

"Can you believe what that Yujo kid said to Hawk in class today?" asked the red head with the ponytail. "He's got some nerve to talk to an Obelisk Blue like that. Completely disrespectful. Don't you think so, Mia?"

"Actually, I thought he was kind of cool." That left the red head shell-shocked.

"What?! Him?! Cool?!"

"He could be," said a blond with shoulder length hair, "if he had the talent at dueling to back it up maybe."

"I think he just might," said Mia. "Still, I won't know till I duel him myself."

 **(Outside, in front of the girl's dorm)**

Yujo was standing outside where he was supposed to meet Mia, but no one was there.

"That's weird. I try not to show someone up and now I'm being shown up? Maybe she's late." He would have kept waiting there if his DPA hadn't started ringing. He looked at it to see he was getting a call from Mia.

" _Hey, Yujo. Listen, I know it's late, but could you come over to the lake tonight? I wanna talk to you about something._ "

"Huh? Uh, Mia. I'm already waiting in front of the girl's dorm where you asked me to meet you in the letter."

" _Huh?_ "

 **(Later, next to the lake)**

"A love letter from Mia?" asked the blond. "You must be joking."

"That's what it said. Told me to meet you at the girl's dorm tonight. Of course, I didn't think you were the type to send love letters."

"Good guess," said Mia. "This isn't even my hand writing."

"But you did ask me to come meet you here now and this is for real. So, what is it?"

Mia smirked in response. "It's nothing, just a duel challenge."

"You know, you could've just waited until morning. But hey, what the heck?"

 _No!_ thought the red head. _This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to get caught and expelled for trespassing! Oh well. Put him in his place, Mia._

The two got into position with Mia's friends on the sidelines. Unknown to them, Crowler and Alexis were watching from the trees.

"Well isn't this nostalgic," said Alexis. "It's just like with what happened between me and Jaden. Crowler, you didn't have a hand in this, did you?"

"Don't look at me. It wasn't me this time. Anyway, let's not think about that and just enjoy the duel, shall we?"

"You ready?"

"Game time, Mia."

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Mia: 4000**

"Alright, let's see," said Mia as she drew her card. "Rise, **Gemini Elf** (L4/A,1900)!" A pair of elf twins appeared on the field. "And I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"Time to play," said Yujo. "Here goes. I think I'll start by summoning **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950)!" Mia grit her teeth as the dragon king appeared onto the field. "Now attack those tins with Dragon King Blade!"

" _Have some of this!_ " said Master as he cut the two in halves.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Mia: 3950**

"Not a whole lot, but it's a start. I'll end my turn with two facedowns. Your go."

"Let's see. I summon **Cyber Petit Angel** (L2/A,300)! I think you'll like this one, Yujo. When this little fella is summoned, I can add a Cyber Angel or a certain Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand."

"Oh boy."

"And now I'll play it. **Machine Angle Ritual**!" The giant machine in the background of the card appeared behind Mia. "This card lets me summon any Cyber Angel Ritual monster from my hand. So I'll sacrifice my Level 4 Etoile Cyber and Level 2 Cyber Petit Angel to Ritual Summon **Cyber Angel Benten** (L6/A,1800)!" The two mentioned monster were sucked into the torch and from the opening doors came Benten.

"Uh, seeing as how she's not strong enough to take on Master, I take it there's more."

"Do you even have to ask? I play the Equip Spell, **Ritual Weapon**!"

"Ritual Weapon?! That's an Equip Spell that boosts the ATK and DEF of any Level 6 or below Ritual monster by 1500!"

"Well what do you know, you do study (L6/A,1800-3300). Now Benten, attack Master with Mystic Arrow Shot!"

It was then that Yujo saw it, when she declared her attack. She tried to hide it, but he saw it. Mia's smile. It changed to bring something scary. Like something someone about to go wild would make.

" _Uh, Yujo?!_ " Master said in a panic, snapping Yujo out of it.

"I got ya, pal. I play the Trap, **Mirror Force**!" A barrier appeared that stopped the arrow in its tracks. "Tough break, Mia. But Mirror Force not only stops your attack, it destroys all your monsters in ATK!" The arrow bounced back and pierced Benten, destroying her.

"Darn it!"

"Don't worry, Mia!" cheered the blond. "You got this!"

"Yeah, it's obvious this guy's only winning through dumb luck!" said the red head.

"Well then, allow me to prove you wrong. Here goes. I summon Lector in his younger form. Just like Luster Pendulum, it's **Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord** (L4/A,1850)!"

Lector appeared on the field without his crown, wearing darker cloths and a dork cloak.

" _Looks like it's all over,_ " said Vector.

"Not so fast, Yujo" said Mia. "Remember my facedown? It's the Trap, **Threatening Roar**!"

The orange outline of a beast appeared behind Mia and roared so greatly, Master and Vector couldn't move forward to attack.

"Sorry, Yujo, but now you can't attack this turn."

" _How troublesome,_ " said Master.

" _We could've had her,_ " said Vector.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get her next time. But for now, I think I'll overlay my Level 4 Master and Vector!" Master turned into yellow energy while Vector turned into purple energy and flew into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Now bare your fangs and claws and the enemy, dark dragon that flies through space!" The two energies flew into the portal. "I Xyz Summon **Galaxy Stealth Dragon** (R4/A,2000/O2)!" Out of the portal came a dark purple and green techno-looking space dragon with pinkish red gems over it. Flying around it were two purple lights.

"What was that?!" asked the blond.

"I'll tell you later," said Mia.

"I'll end my turn with that."

"My turn then. Nice. I activate the Spell **Card of Sanctity**. Now thanks to it, we both draw until we're holding six cards in our hands." Mia drew 4 while Yujo drew 3. "Perfect. I play another **Machine Angel Ritual**!" The huge machine appeared behind her again. "And I'll use it to sacrifice my Cyber Gymnast and Blade Skater in order to Ritual Summon **Cyber Angel Dakini** (L8/A,2700)!" Just like before, the two monsters got sucked in and the new one came out from the opening doors.

"This can't be good."

"It's not, for you anyway. Because when Dakini is Ritual Summoned, one of your monsters gets sent to the graveyard." Dakini spun her staph, creating a portal that sucked in Galaxy Stealth Dragon.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. Now, Dakini! Attack him directly with Angle Blast Barrage!" Yujo ounce again saw that smile of hers as Dakini swung all three of her weapons, sending three blasts of energy at him.

 _Decision time. If I play my Trap now, I'll lesson the damage but I'll lose a monster for next turn. Oh well, no pain no gain._ Yujo grit his teeth as he took the blast.

 **Yujo: 1300**

 **Mia: 3950**

"That's all for this turn."

"Oh yeah!" cheered the red head. " Take that, Slifer! Hope you weren't planning on winning…be…cause…" She fell silent as she saw Yujo begin to laugh his head off.

"Oh man! Nice moves, Mia! Bine a while since I got nailed like that. Here goes! I play my facedown! The Trap, **Call of the Haunted**! And with, I can bring back **Vector** **Pendulum, the Dracoverlord** (L4/A,1850)!" A portal appeared on the ground and out of it came Vector. "And now I'll summon Master's younger self, **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850)!" Master's younger self appeared on the field. "Now I'll tune my Level 4 Luster with my Level 4 Vector!" Luster turn into four green rings and aligned around Vector, turning him into four bright lights. "Now the dragons of light and darkness shall come together to bring forth a true master of dragon fire!" Light then covered the entire area. "I Synchro Summon **Ignister Prominence, the Blaster Dracoslayer** (L8/A,2850)!" The light faded to reveal Ignister.

"Well this probably won't end well," said Mia.

"Just wait. It's about to get a whole lot better. I'm using the Scale 3 **Magical Abductor** and Scale 7 **Dragonox, the Empowered Warrior** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Magical Abductor appeared in the right column of light with a 3 under her. In the left column was a warrior in black dragon armor with a left black dragon gauntlet and a left black dragon wing larger then its right. He had a 7 under him.

" _Wow, Yujo's on a role,_ " said Dragonox.

" _Let's try to keep up,_ " said Abductor.

"Thanks, guys! With this, I'm allowed to summon multiple monsters that are Level 4 through 6 all at the same time! Swing forth, Pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" A pendulum appeared and begun to swing between Abductor and Dragonox as it opened a portal. "Come forth, my comrades! **Vector** **Pendulum, the Dracoverlord** (L4/A,1850) and **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850)!" The two called monsters appeared on Yujo's field.

"He just summoned two monsters at ounce!" called the red head.

"And I'm not done! I activate Ignister's ability! Ounce per turn, I can summon a Dracoslayer from my deck in DEF, but it can't be used to Synchro Summon. And I think I'll summon another **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/D,0)." Another Master appeared on the field, down on one knee. "This is gonna be good! Now without the need of a Polymerization card, I can fuce Master with Luster!"

"Say what?!" gasped Mia.

"No way!" the blond joined.

"This guy can Fusion Summon to?!" asked the red head. "And without a Polymerization card!"

A swirl appeared in the background which Master and Luster jumped into, turning into red and blue energies. "Now the dragon kings of past and present shall come together to summon a creature who's body is as strong as the ocean! I Fusion Summon **Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer** (L8/A,2000)!"

Out of the swirl came Master wearing powerful looking blue lizard-themed armor.

"Now I activate Dinoster's ability! Ounce per turn, I can Special Summon a Dracoslayer Pendulum monster from my hand or graveyard, but it can't be used for Fusion Summoning. So I'm bringing back **Master** **Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** from the graveyard(L4/A,1950)!"

The shining dragon king reappeared.

"And that's not all! I overlay my Level 4 Master and Vector Pendulum!" Master turned into yellow energy while Vector turned into purple energy and the two flew into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Now the dragons of light and darkness shall join together to call forth the one who rides upon the winds!" The two energies flew into the portal. "I Xyz Summon **Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer** (R4/A,1850/O2)!" Out of the portal came Master with white and green armor, riding a creature that looked like a cross between a horse and a dragon. Flying around it were two green lights.

"Awesome!" said Mia.

"You like that? Well here! Have a closer look! Ignister! Attack Dikini with Blasting Dragon Fire Slash!"

Ignister's blade caught fire as he swung it, sending a blade of fire that sliced Dikini clean in two.

 **Yujo: 1300**

 **Mia: 3800**

"Now, Dinoster! Attack her directly with Power Dragon Water Slash!"

Dinoster raised his blade and brought it down, sending a slash of glowing water tarring up the ground and crashing into Mia.

 **Yujo: 1300**

 **Mia: 1800**

"And finally, Majester! End this with Ascending Dragon Wind Slash!"

Majester raised his blade, covering it with violent wind, and sent it in the form of a slash at Mia, ending the duel.

 **Yujo: 1300**

 **Mia: 0**

"Mia!" cried the blond.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked the red.

"And that is that," said Yujo.

"Nice work, Yujo," said Mia with a smile as the two shook hands.

"Well, if you ask me," said red, "I still say it was either luck or cheating. There's no way he could've won otherwise."

"Well no one asked you," said Mia.

"Huh? Mia…"

"Yujo won, fair and square. That's' all there is to it."

"Na, that's not all," said Yujo. "You've got some series game there. That was a fun duel. And like my family always says, what's the point of dueling if you can't have any fun?"

"Huh?"

"See ya." Yujo waved at them before heading off back to his dorm. As he walked off, Mia smiled.

 _I gotta say, this place is a lot more fun with you around, Yujo._

 _I've never seen Mia act like this before,_ thought the red head. _I wonder, could she actyally be falling for that Slifer?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Turn 4: Make the Grade

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Yujo and Chip were getting ready for class. Today was the day of the dorm switch exams, were the students were to be tested on switching dorms and going up the ranks.

"Oh man, I can't help but feel like this is gonna go badly for me," said Chip.

"And what the heck would make you think that?" asked Yujo.

"Because I've got bad test anxiety. I'll flunk for sure."

"That's only on the written stuff. When it comes to the field, you got this."

"If you say so."

 **(After the exams)**

When the exams were over, everybody else left except for Yujo, Chip, and Kent, who was wearing a Ra Yellow blazer. Kent walked over to Yujo and Chip as he saw Chip was sleeping from staying up all night studying.

"So, is your little friend gonna wake up or not?" asked Kent.

"Hard to say," said Yujo. "Hey Chip! Wakey-wakey!"

"Ah!" Chip gasped as he suddenly woke up. He realized that he slept through the entire test. "Aw man. I slept through the whole thing, didn't I?"

"Well, if they were grading for catching Z's, then you might've passed," said Yujo.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" asked Chip.

"They already left," answered Kent. "We were waiting on you. Everybody's getting ready for the field test."

 **(School dueling gym)**

Yujo was surprised to see who his opponent was.

"Hawk? We're dueling?"

"I'm surprised to, Slacker, but I'm not complaining."

Crowler walked over to Yujo and leaned over to his ear.

"The Chancellor saw your duel with Hawk on the camera recordings and since you two didn't get to finish your duel, he pulled some strings so that you two can settle things."

"Well then, tell him I said thanks," Yujo said with a smile.

"Then get ready to two," said Crowler as he gave the two some room.

"It's game time, Hawk. Let's finish what we started."

"There's nothing I could want more."

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"No excuses this time, Hawk!"

"Bring it, Slifer!"

"Well, I aim to please. Here goes," said Yujo as he drew his card. "And I think I'll start things off by putting the Scale 3 **Magical Abductor** in the Pendulum Zone."

Magical Abductor appeared in the pillar of light to his right with a 3 beneath her.

"Next I'll activate the Spell, **Draco Face-Off**. Here's how it works. I pick one Dracoslayer Pendulum monster and one Dracoverlord Pendulum monster and show them to you." Yujo searched his deck and picked out two cards. He showed them to be Luster and Lector. "Now you have to choose one of them at random." Yujo hid the two cards and shuffled them so that Hawk couldn't tell which was which. "So Hawk? What's your pick?"

"Well, if I had to choose, the right one."

"Looks like you chose Lector. So now Luster goes face-up in my extra deck and I can choose to summon Lecter to the field or place him in the Pendulum Zone. And I think I'll place him in the Pendulum Zone."

Lector appeared in the pillar of light to Yujo's left with a 5 beneath him.

"And don't forget, Hawk. With the activation of a Spell, Abductor gains a Spell Counter." The red gem on Abductor's chest light up. "And now I'll summon to the field **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950)." The shining dragon king appeared. "And I think I'll end things with a face-down."

"Don't think for a second that Master's stands a chance against me, Yujo. Or against this!" Hawk drew his card. _I didn't wanna use these cards because my father gave them to me. But if I end up losing this duel, it'll be even worse._ "Now, **V-Tiger Jet** , come on out (L4/A,1600)!"

"V-Tiger Jet?" _But that's a Machine-Type Union monster,_ thought Yujo. _From our last duel, I was under the impression that his deck was that of Dark or Zombies and Fiends. Maybe I'll get the answer through this duel._

"And there's a lot more where that came from! I play **Frontline Base**! It lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Union monster from my hand ounce per turn."

"Don't forget, another Spell means another Spell Counter of Abductor." The gem on her belt light up.

"Whatever. Now, with Frontline Base, I summon **W-Wing Catapult** in ATK (L4/A,1300)! Gentle-bots, start your engines! Get this, Yujo. By banishing V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, I can combine then to Fusion Summon! Alright, **VW-Tiger Catapult** (L6/A,2000)! Now, Tiger Catapult! Slay that dragon with Heat Seeker Blitz!" VW launched a barrage of missiles at Shinen which destroyed him.

 **Yujo: 3950**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"Crowler?" Alexis and Shepperd asked in Union.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know Hawk had those cards. Honestly!"

"I'll finish up with a facedown."

"Yeah, you do that. In the meantime, I'll summon **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850)."

Master split into his past and present self.

"Now I'll have Luster give Master a tune up!"

Luster burst into four green rings that circled around Master, turning him into four orbs of light.

"Now spread your wings of hot blazing fire!"

The entire area was covered in bright light.

"I Synchro Summon **Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer** (L8/A,2850)!"

The light faded to reveal Ignister.

"Now, Ignister! Attack VW with Blaster Dragon Fire Slash!" Ignister sent forth a slash of fire which destroyed VW.

 **Yujo: 3950**

 **Hawk: 3150**

"That'll be all for now."

"And here I thought Yujo would have trouble with Hawk since he's got that new deck," said Mia. "But why didn't he use his Pendulum? He probably could've summoned out more monsters and unleash an all-out frontal assault?"

"You got lucky, Yujo. Now then, I play **Card of Sanctity**. You know what happens now, we both draw till we're holding six cards." They both drew four. "Now then, I'll play the Spell, **Monster Reborn**. And I'll use it to bring back **VW-Tiger Catapult** (L6/A,2000)."

"But don't forget, that means another Spell Counter for Abductor." The gem on her staff light up.

"It won't do you much good. Now I'll use VW's ability. By discarding a card, I can force your monster into DEF." Ignister was forced down to one knee (L8/D,0).

"This is bad."

"Just wait, it's about to get worse. I summon **X-Head Cannon** (L4/A,1800). And with Frontline Base, I'll also summon **Z-Metal Tank** (L4/A,1500). And now for my facedown, **Call of the Haunted**. And with it, I'll bring back the monster I discarded. **Y-Dragon Head** (L4/A,1500)."

The three machines appeared on Hawk's field.

"I think I know what's next," said Yujo.

" _Yeah, me to,_ " said Ignister. " _And I don't like it._ "

"I now combine X, Y, and Z to Fusion Summon **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** (L8/A,2800)!"

"This isn't good," said Kent. "Now Hawk's got two Machines out who both have 2000 or greater ATK."

"But wait, Yujo! There's more!"

"This is bad."

"It sure is. Because I combine VW and XYZ to Fusion Summon the one and only **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** (L8/A,3000)!"

" _I think we're in trouble,_ " said Abductor.

" _We're in trouble?_ " asked Lector. " _How do you think my brother down there feels? He's the one about to get blasted._ "

"Makes your Ignister look a little less like a king, huh? Or at least, it did." Yujo gasped as Ignister vanished.

"Ignister?! What happened to him?!"

"Oh, sorry. Guess I forgot to mention VWXYZ's ability. He allows me to banish one of your cards ounce per turn. And if you think that's impressive, wait till you see he attack. An attack that'll take your Life Points down a few notches! Go, Heavy Metal Mallis!"

The giant machine unleashed a volley of missiles and lasers that struck Yujo head on.

 **Yujo: 950**

 **Hawk: 3150**

"Y _u_ j _o_!" cried Chip, Kent, Mia, Abductor, and Lector at ounce.

"How's that, Yujo?! Guess you're not as good…as…you…" He stopped talking as he saw Yujo laughing like crazy.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Nice one Hawk!"

"Well someone's obviously has a few screws loose. I'll end things with a face-down. Make your final move, Yujo."

"It is my final move," said Yujo as he drew his card. "And it'll end in you defeat."

"Say what? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy. Just watch. First I'll activate Abductor's Pendulum ability to remove three Spell Counters from her and add any Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand. And I choose Vector Pendulum. Now I'll use the set scale of Abductor and Lector."

A pendulum appeared and swung between Abductor and Lector.

"With this, I'm allowed to summon multiple Level 4 monsters all at the same time. Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! **Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1850), **Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer** (L4/A,1950), and **Vector Pendulum, the Dracoverlord** (L4/A,1850)!"

The three monsters appeared on Yujo field, much to the surprise of everyone that Yujo summoned three monsters at ounce.

"And that's not all. Guess what, Hawk? You're not the only one who can Fusion Summon without a Polymerization card!"

"Say what?!"

"I fuse Master and Luster Pendulum!"

A swirl appeared in the background which Master and Luster jumped into, turning into red and blue energies.

"Now come forth the ocean depths and let loose your might! I Fusion Summon **Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer** (L8/A,2000)!"

Master in his Fusion form appeared on the field.

"Ok, yeah, he's cool looking," said Hawk, "but he's nothing compared to VWXYZ."

"I'm not done, Hawk. Time to bring out the crazy! I play the Spell, **Forge of the True Dracos**!" Yujo's monster gasped and smiled as he played his card. As he did, a huge gust of wind appeared so strong everyone had to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?!" Hawk shouted over the wind.

"Something awesome, that's what! Here's how it goes! Forge of the True Dracos can only be played if I've got a non-Pendulum Dracoslayer and a Dracoverlord on my field. Now can send every card on the field back to our decks!"

"Say what?!"

A harsh light shone from Dinoster while dark shadows leaked from Vector and they both covered the entire field. When it faded, they were all gone.

"And now, in their place, I can summon any one Dracoslayer and any one Dracoverlord from my deck, ignoring the summoning conditions. So come to the field, my two most powerful beasts! Descend from the heavens, **Master Peace, the Tre Dracoslayer** (L8/A,2950) and rise up from the darkness, the Ritual monster, **Amorphactor Pain, the Imagination Dracoverlord** (L8/A,2950)!"

Two huge portals appeared. One of light that was above and one of darkness that was one ground.

From the light one, came Master in a new form. He was a huge dragon knight wearing golden armor, sword, and shield. He had two sets of dragon wings, one gold and one purple, and both gold and silver hair.

From the dark one, came Lector in a new form. It was a huge black undead looking skeletal dragon. The lower half of Lector's body was gone and his remaining upper half was attached between the shoulder blades of the undead dragon.

"Wow, wait! What the!"

"Alright! Let's wrap this up with one of the biggest bangs possible! Master! Amorphactor! Attack Hawk and end this duel with Shining Dragon Aroura Slash and Shadow Dragon Spark Blast!"

Master's blade was covered in a aroura vail of light while Amorphactor began to charge up dark energy in his mouth. The two unleashed their attacks on Hawk, creating a giant explosion.

 **Yujo: 950**

 **Hawk: 0**

The crowd began to explode with cheers and applause.

"Yujo did it!" said Chip.

"And not only did he win, he did it with style," said Kent.

"Talk about going out with a bang," said Mia.

"That's that," said Yujo. "Unless, of course, you wanna duel again sometime."

"Oh, believe me, slacker," said Hawk, "we will." Hawk looked down so that no one could see the smile forming on his face. _Still, that was pretty exciting. Man, I thought I had him. I haven't felt like this in years._

"Way to go, Yujo!" came Chip's voice. Yujo turned to see him and Kent.

"That was well played, Yujo," came Shepperd's voice over the announcers. "Only once before in the history on our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. And just like the Slifer back then, you won. It is with great pride that I promote you to Ra Yellow. Good job."

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Ra Yellow?" asked Chip before he tackled Yujo into a hug. "You're the best, Yujo!"

"I do what I can."

"Great job, Yujo," said Kent as he offered his hand. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Yellow Dorm."

"Thanks, Kent," said Yujo before grabbing the hand of his now fellow Ra.


End file.
